France X Ignorant Reader- More to him
by Ahai
Summary: Reader is pissed and sees the rapist in the bar. But reader then starts to think more after confronting him...


You barged in a bar, feeling utterly furious. Damn those shitty people, you never wanted to go to work ever again! You sat down by a crowded bar disk and ordered a whisky. You really hated that drink; it was like acid combined with some medicine people never wanted to chug down when they had a cold. But that liquor, or one of the liquors, seemed to drown people's worries sometimes, so why not try it? While waiting for your whisky you noticed someone sitting some chairs next to you. It was Francis, that god damn rapist all the others used to talk about. Why was he here? Was he looking for some lambs to put between his carnivore teeth? But no more patient on waiting for that whisky, you decided to give that Frenchman a piece of your mind. No way was he going to rape someone, not if you could do something about it! Standing behind Francis, you shouted at him.

"Why the hell are you here?! Go away you fucking rapist!"

"Just go away" Francis muttered and made no movements.

"Didn't you hear me? You're one who's got to go!"

Your anger spilt out on him like a volcano spilling out lava. However you calmed down as you saw Francis` face. He slowly turned around and made slight eye contact with you. His eyes were red and wet with his eyebrows furrowed. You weren't sure if he was angry or sad, maybe it was a combination of both?

"Why? What have I ever done to you?" France asked completely monotone.

You opened your mouth, but no words came out. It was so unusual to see Francis like this; you were so used to see him much happier and very flirty. You stopped to think of things he has ever done to you. All you could think of was the time he gave you a smile and winked at you. That past moment was nothing you could use as a counter argument to his question, so you remained quiet as he looked at you waiting for your answer. Francis tsked and turned back to the counter.

"You are like all the others…" He said and downed a wine bottle.

Something was wrong, you defiantly knew that. You remember the times when you joined your boss at world meetings that Francis never made expressions like this whenever Arthur insulted him. Francis would either act ignorant of the insult or say something insulting back to Arthur or he and Arthur would both get mad and strangle each other. Whenever Francis did get mad he looked like some mighty warrior who would fight till the very end. But now…Francis looked like as if someone has defeated him and thrown him to hell. You felt very guilty at what you said. Sure, Francis had a rumor of being a rapist, but there were no proof of it. You have seen him get very enthusiastic on his colleagues but his actions looked more affectionate than horny or hungry for dominance. He was French; he was probably used to people showing affection and romance. There were times he would get overly eager with his actions that people asked him to stop. Francis always did stop when they asked him to. Your anger and stress completely melted away and was replaced with quilt and shame. Your anger had the tendency to build up and be just as bad as Lovino's but you never said such awful things to someone in public. You couldn't move. You remained standing behind the Frenchman. Francis banged the wine bottle to the counter.

"Why are you still near me? Aren't you scared the rapist will get you?" Francis said in a sarcastic tone.

You sat down next to him on an empty barstool next to him. Francis didn't look happy about it.

"I am so sorry for what I said! I just had a crappy day and-"

"A bad day? Join the club" Francis butted in your unfinished sentence.

Your guilt grew. Francis had a bad day? And then you came in…

"What happened today?" You asked.

Francis looked intensely at you.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes! Please tell me, I won't be an ass anymore!" You begged.

"It's the 30th May today, that's the day my girlfriend died" Francis said still as monotone.

You didn't know he had a girlfriend, you thought he was some womanizer or manizer or everythingnizer, if that at all could be a word?

"How long has she been dead?" You asked.

"It has been 10 years now. She was everything to me; I wanted to marry her in the future. Her parents meant she was too young for me so we dated secretly and we were both willing to wait to be officially be together till she was old enough to reach the age were numbers were indifferent for relationships. But we never got that far. Some bastard locked her up in a shed, set it on fire and killed her"

Francis was no longer angrily stoic, he was now clearly sad and tears were running down his eyes. You were out of words. You had no idea Francis had it tragic. Here he was at a bar drowning his sorrows because of an awful reminder and then, as said before, you came…

"Oh, Francis…I didn't know…" You said.

"At least it's better than the ones who know" Francis said.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

Francis dried his spilt tears and looked at you.

"Many of my colleagues are aware of my girlfriend, whose name was Jeanne's, death but they don't care or ever think of it. I have tried for many years to find one love again but no one likes the way I try to find someone to be my true love. I am also naturally very affectionate, but in their eyes and yours I am a rapist for that"

You felt like a complete jerk. You knew how serious rape was. Rape had nothing to do with love; rape was all about power and completing lusty satisfaction. Francis was the opposite, he only did this to spread love, and you knew that now. Too bad others wouldn't give the chance to figure it out. You looked back at the place where you ordered the whisky. The whisky had arrived and was there at the counter. You didn't want the whisky anymore; you came to drown your sorrows but now while speaking with Francis you felt the whisky was a puny poison. After what you said to Francis, you owned him a sober person who would be there for him. You hugged him around the neck.

"Please forgive me, I know now for sure you are no rapist. Oh, Francis, I am so sorry for everything" You said in his ear.

Francis didn't say anything. You felt his body tremble and his arms wrapping around you. Any person would have believed he would try to get you out of your pants when he hugged you, but now you felt and knew those believes were completely unbelievable. His arms were strong and it felt secure as he held around you even though you were the one who was the comforter. Francis sniffled in your shoulder, crying his heart out. You rearranged the way you hugged him to something more supportive. Francis cried a long time into you and you hugged him while saying comforting words.

"Has he had enough now?" The bartender asked.

After a while Francis fell asleep on you. Poor man, those feelings most have been so exhausting to have haunting him. You were glad he was resting after everything he has told you. You knew the bartender was asking if Francis has had enough alcohol, but you gave the bartender the true answer.

"He has had enough a long time ago, but he must always fight against everything"


End file.
